Colorless Butterfly
by lovelyskygirl2
Summary: كان لقاءهما الاول غريبا للغاية .. محاطا بالغموض .. يطغى عليه اللون الرمادي و تسكنه ذكرى عاصفة كانت تدوي .. كيف ستتغير حياتها بعد ذلك اليوم ؟ [Takasugi Shinsuke X OC ]
1. Chapter 1

كان لقاءهما الاول غريباً للغاية .. محاطاً بالغموض .. يطغى عليه اللون الرمادي و تسكنه ذكرى عاصفة كانت تدوي

آنذاك ..

عصفت الريح بالارجاء و هطلت الامطار الغزيرة حتى كانت زخات المطر كسوط يجلد الارض بقسوة .. امتزجت رائحة الاسفلت الرطب برائحة البحر الثار بفعل الرياح .. هناك مقابل البحر والامواج المتلاطمة .. رأته للمرة الاولى يقف بثبات على الرغم من قوة العاصفة ، يحدق بتحدِ نحو الافق البعيد الممتد امامه.

لم تكن لتدرك ، ادارت رأسها دون قصد لتلتقي عينيها بظل شخص يقف على مقربة منها ..

كانت هي ايضاً تتحدى العاصفة والموج المتلاطم …ترقبه بصمت ، لم تأبه بالامطار التي بللتها حتى اخمض قدميها كان الكيمونو الابيض الخفيف الذي ترتديه لا يقيها برودة الجو التي تنخر في عظامها ..

وهو ايضاً .. لم يكن الكيمونو الارجواني الثمين الذي يرتديه افضل حالا منها

فراشات بلون دافىء ..

هذا ما جذب نظرها اليه وجعلها تحدق مدهوشة في النقش المرسوم على ملابسه

كان يستند بكلتا يديه على السور الحديدي الذي يفصلهما عن البحر المتراقص جراء الريح

تسكن عينه اليسرى نظرة كسلى و يحجب شعره الداكن المتطاير عينه الاخرى

اطالت النظر اليه ..

لربما احس بذلك ، امال رأسه بتساؤل ناحيتها

رمشت بإستغراب حين تلاقت نظراتهما ثم ما لبثت ان اشاحت بوجهها ناحية البحر

لم يخطر هذا الامر ببالها في تلك اللحظة ولكن حين تفكر في لقاءهما الاول يراودها شعور بأن نظرته كانت مخيفة كنظرة وحش بري غاضب

على الرغم من ان الجو صاخب حولهما الا ان الصمت كان مخيماً بينهما

كان هو من تحدث اولا

العاصفة .. ليتها تستمر لمدة اطول-

لشدة دهشتها لم تكن تدري اكان يحدث نفسه ام وجه حديثه اليها .. ردت عليه دون ان تفكر

ولكن ! ولكن ستغرقنا الامطار ان حدث ذلك -

كان رده اكثر غرابه ولمحت في صوته نبرة انزعاج

هذه الاجواء هي الافضل .. ان عصفت الرياح وثار غضب الطبيعة هدأت انا

لم يكن بمقدورها حينها ان تفهم اي كلمة مما قاله .. ولا ان يخطر ببالها اي نوع من الاشخاص هو

تنهدت بعمق وواصلت التحديق ناحية البحر الذي اعياه التصارع مع الرياح واستكانت الامواج ولم تهدأ ثورتها

لسبب ما ارادت ان تواصل حديثها مع ذلك الشخص قالت بتمهل

ستصاب بالبرد حتى ولو كنت تحب هذا الجو -

اجابها بعد برهه بصوت متهكم

و ألن تصابي به انت ؟-

اطلقت قهقه صغيرة و قالت مازحه

انا اعمل ممرضة لذا لا تتجرأ الامراض على الاقتراب مني-

فهمت-

قال ذلك بجديه كبيرة ، ألم يفهم مزحتها ؟ ام انه شخص جاد بطبعه

في غمرة تفكيرها بماهية شخصيته تحرك مبتعداً عن السور و مشى بخطوات ثابته ، ابتعد عن المكان الذي كان يقف فيه وكأنه ينوي الرحيل ، لم ترد ذلك .. لسبب ما ارادت منه ان يظل معها لفترة اطول ، ارادت التحدث اليه ولو لدقائق اخرى و لكنه مشى مبتعدا تتلاعب الرياح بخصلات شعره الارجواني الداكن حتى ابتلعه الافق ..

فكرت في ما بعد انها لم تعرف حتى اسمه

لم تعرف حتى اسم ذلك الشخص الذي يجد هدوءه حين تهيج العواصف


	2. Chapter 2

- لقد آذيت نفسك مجدداً غين-سان ألم اطلب اليك ان تكون اكثر حذراً

كان صوت الممرضة تشوريكو معاتباً ويحمل اثراً خفيفاً للإنزعاج ولكن مريضها يدرك تماماً انها تريد مصلحته ، على الرغم من ذلك قام بحك راسه المضمد و تحدث بلا مبلاه

-ولكن ذلك لم يكن خطأي .. انه الاحمق شينباتشي لو لم يسقط فوق لما ارتطم رأسي بحافة الطاولة ولما كنت هنا الان استمع لتوبيخ ممرضة غوريلا مثلك

صرخ شخص بغضب كان موجوداً في غرفة الاسعافات الاولية لمستشفى ايدو المركزي

- ولكن كاغورا-تشان هي من قفزت نحوي بعلبة مليئة بالحشرات وافزعتني الخطأ خطأها

ارتفع صوت حاد لطفلة بشعر برتقالي

- لا تلق باللوم علي ايها الاحمق الحقير ! سأجعلك طعاماً لكلاب الشوراع

انقض الثلاثة في آن واحد واخذوا بالشجار

نزلت قطرة عرق على جبهة الممرضة تشوريكو ثم تنهدت و صرخت فيهم

-اخرجوا حالاً والا طلبت من الشينسينغومي ان يقوموا بإعتقالكم جميعاً !

—-

تحت ظلال الاشجار الضخمة المزروعة على طرفي الممر الواسع في المشفى سارت

تشوريكو وهي تدلك عضلات رقبتها ويبدو عليها الارهاق فكرت في نفسها قائلة :

" على الرغم من انني حصلت على نصف يوم اجازة الا ان قدوم اوغاد اليوروزويا المزعجين انهك كل قواي .. الان لن اتمكن من الاستمتاع بنصف يوم الاجازة هذا"

تنهدت بعمق وهي تعبر بوابة المسشفى الضخمة ومالبثت ان امتزجت بين جموع المارة في ذلك الشارع المزدحم ..

كانت الشمس لا تزال في كبد السماء ، مما شجع تشوريكو على نسيان ما حدث صبيحة ذلك اليوم والتفكير بشيء تستفيد منه خلال اجازتها القصيرة تلك .. فكرت بتناول بعض الطعام الجيد الذي تشتهر به مقاطعة كابوكي ، احتارت كثيراً قبل ان تقرر اي مطعم تختار فالمدينة تعج بالمطاعم ومختلف المحلات .. وبعد وجبة لذيذة ، كافأت نفسها بكأس من المثلجات و جلست على كرسي

خشبي تتناوله بإستمتاع وتحدق عينيها بالمارة الذين يعبرون الشارع ذاهباً واياباً ..

حطت فراشه صغيرة عديمة اللون على طرف الكيمونو الذي كانت ترتديه وسرعان ما طارت مجدداً لتجلس فوق اصابع يدها ، اتسعت عينا تشوريكو دهشة و هي تتأمل ذلك المخلوق الصغير

ومع تحليقه مبتعداً عنها طافت بمخيلتها ذكرى معينة

فراشات بلون دافىء .. في ليلة شديدة البرودة

نعم .. كان يرتدي كيمونو مزخرف بفراشات لا يمكنها ان تنسى ذلك على الرغم من مرور قرابة الشهر على لقاءها به .. لسبب ما بقيت تتذكره .. ربما بسبب كلامه الغريب وربما بسبب الفراشات التي اعجبت بلونها .

نهضت بعد ان وضعت بضعة عملات فضية لصاحب المحل و اندست بين جموع المارة و سمحت لتيار البشر ان يقودها حين يشاء ..

لم تكن تخطط للذهاب لأي مكان فكرت بشراء تذكرة لدخول السينما ولكن لم تكن متحمسة لتلك الفكرة ، ربما ستذهب للمتجر وتشتري بعض المجلات وتعود للبيت لم تكن من النوع الذي يجيد التخطيط ولم تكن لكسائر الفتيات اللوات يجدن الاستمتاع بوقتهن .. كانت فتاة بسيطة تماماً مثل الفراشة عديمة اللون التي حطت على يدها قبل برهة …

دون ان تنتبه للشخص الذي يمشي في الاتجاه المعاكس لها إرتطم كتفها به ، وقفت على الفور و الارتباك يشل تفكيرها ، التفت بسرعة ناحيته وقالت بإعتذار صادق :

- آسفة .. ارجو المعذرة .

لكن ذلك الشخص تابع سيره غير مكترث بها ، وربما لم يشعر بإرتطامها به ، كانت حشود الناس ضخمة و لكن عينيها اتسعتا حين وقعتا على شيء مميز ، فراشات صفراء زاهية ..

انفرجت شفتاها قليلاً ، و امعنت النظر لتتأكد شكوكها ، وحينها ادركت انه الشخص نفسه

لقد ارتطمت به دون ان تدرك من يكون ، ولكنها الان تنظر اليه من الخلف ولا يساورها شك بأنه الشخص نفسه الذي إلتقت به في تلك الليلة العاصفة !

ادارت جسدها وغيرت من اتجاه سيرها ، ابتعدا كثيراً عن بعضهما ولكنها تستطيع النظر اليه اعتماداً على لون ملابسه المميز ، كان يسير برفقه فتاة شقراء ترتدي كيمونو حديث الشكل و رجل يضع سماعات اذن ضخمة لم تراه الا من الخلف ، خزنت تلك الصفات حتى تتعرف عليهم وسط هذا الازدحام الخانق ..

واصلت تتبع خطاه ، تدفعها رغبة غامضة في الوصول اليه ، لكن مالذي ستقوله له ؟ هي لا تعرف حتى اسمه ، لا تستطيع ان تقول له " اردت مقابلتك ثانية لانك قلت اشياء غريبة شدت انتباهي " هذا سبب سخيف للغاية .. لكنها على الرغم من ذلك واصلت تعقبه لم تستطع ان توقف نفسها و ستجعل من نفسها اضحوكة امامه وامام من يسيرون برفقته .. لن تهتم لذلك .. على الرغم من بساطة تلك الفتاة و انعدام لونها .. الا انها كانت تتمسك برغباتها و تسعى لتنفيذها

حتى لو كانت بلا معنى .. مثلما تندفع الفراشة لمصدر الضوء بلا هدف واضح كانت هي تندفع خلفه لتلبيه رغبة مبهمة تسيطر على تفكيرها .

انعطفوا عدة مرات ودخلوا في ممرات ضيقة تارة اخرى… بقيت هي خلفهم تبقي على مسافة جيدة تفصلها عنهم ، احست بالتعب بعد فترة طويلة قضتها في ملاحقتهم دون توقف ، بدأ الشك في مساورتها بأنها ستغادر مقاطعة كابوكي ان هي استمرت في هذا من يدري لربما كانت وجهتم ابعد بكثير وقد تضل طريقها دون ان تعي ذلك .

ابعدت كل المخاوف من رأسها وواصلت المسير ، اختفوا عن انظارها لبرهة ولكنها كانت واثقة من انهم انعطفو يساراً ، اسرعت بالمضي في ذلك الاتجاه ..

وجدت نفسها فجأة في زقاق مظلم يعد مكباً للنفايات .. ازعجتها الرائحة الكريهة المنبعثة منه ولكنها نقلت خطاها بتصميم للأمام .. فجأة شعرت بألم حاد يشبه وكأن شيئاً ثقيلا ارتطم برقبتها

لم تشعر بنفسها وهي تهوي على الارض بقوة كبيرة ولكن الالم قد امتد الى رأسها مما افقدها توازنها و نتيجة لذلك سقطت على الفور عاجزة عن الفكير بما اصابها ..

رأت من زاوية عينها ما يشبه الاحذية الداكنة تقف على مقربة منها .. وتناهى الى مسامعها صوت خافت ممزوج بطنين في كلتا اذنيها بفعل الالم

-فتاة ! من كان يتعقبنا مجرد فتاة !

كان صوت امرأة دون شك وقد كساه تقزز واضح ، لمحت بطرف عينيها فراشة صفراء ابعد بقليل من حيث تقف تلك المرأة .. شعرت بغشاوة تغطي بصرها قبل ان تغرق في اغمائها …


	3. Chapter 3

هوت يدٌ مبسوطة فوق خد الفتاة ، صفعة موجعة وجهت إليها جعلتها تفيق من اغمائها ، فتحت عينيها بوهن كبير ، لا تزال تشعر بألم في رقبتها والان ألم جديد وخز خدها ليحيله الى الاحمرار .. رمشت عدة مرات لتتضح الرؤية لكن عتمة المكان الذي كانت فيه لم ليكن ليسمح لها برؤية الكثير.

صوت امرأة مألوف تناهى الى مسامعها .. كان الصوت حانقاً جداً

-هي انتِ! الى متى تنوين الاستمرار في النوم ، لا متعة في تعذيبك وانت فاقدة للوعي !

لا مجال للشك .. كان ذلك هو صوت الفتاة ذات الشعر الاشقر التي رأتها برفقته و الي وجهت اليها ضربة افقدتها وعيها ، والتي صفعتها قبل مدة وجيزة ..

نظرت تشوريكو بحدة ناحية الفتاة التي لم تستطع اخفاء دهشتها لجرأة نظرة تشوريكو ، عضت على اسنانها بقوة و وجهت اليها صفعة اخرى جعلت تشوريكو تشعر بطعم الدم داخل فمها ، حاولت ان تمسح الدماء التي سالت من فمها ولكن .. وللمرة الاولى منذ ان افاقت ادركت انها

مقيدة ، نظرت بإندهاش كبير مصحوب بفزع الى ذراعيها الممدودتان على جانبي جسدها ، لقد ربطت على صليب خشبي وكان مستحيلا عليها ان تأتي بأي حركة او ان تغادر مكانها .

سمعت صوت قهقه ساخرة تصدر عن الفتاة الشقراء ، قالت لها بتهكم واضح :

- هل ادركت ما انت فيه اخيراً ؟

عقدت تشوريكو حاجبيها بحنق و جاهدت نفسها لتقول كلمات ترد بها رغم الالم الذي تشعر به في خديها :

- اين انا ؟ ومالذي فعلته لكي تعامليني بهذه القساوة ؟

لم تكن تدري لماذا استشاطت الفتاة الشقراء غضباً حين سمعت كلماتها ، اسرعت ناحية الفتاة المقيدة و شدت شعرها بقوة ، آلم تشوريكو ذلك فأغمضت عينيها وصدرت عنها صرخة خافتة..

- كيف تجرأين على التحدث هكذا ها ؟ الست انت من كان يتبعنا طوال الوقت ! اي وقاحة هذه !

" اتبعهم ؟ " اخذت هذه الكلمة تطوف بتفكيرها .. نعم كانت تتبعهم ولكن مايحدث غير منطقي أتقيدُ و يساء اليها لسبب كهذا دون ان يعرفوا دافعها الحقيقي ؟

نظرت بتحد مباشرة الى عيني الفتاة الشقراء وقالت بثبات غير آبهة بالألم الذي تشعر به بسبب امساك الفتاة الاخرى بشعرها

- لم اكن اتبعكم ، فقط اردت التحدث الى شخص كان برفقتك ..

رمشت الفتاة الشقراء بتعجب ، ثم اكملت تشوريكو و هي ترسم ابتسامة واهنة على شفتيها :

- لقد كان يرتدي كيمونو مزين بالفراشات ..

إنهالت عليها لكمة قوية من قبل الفتاة الشقراء وصرخت قائلة وهي توجه اليها ركلة بإتجاه وسطها

- اياك والتحدث عن شينسكي-ساما بهذه الطريقة ايتها الوضيعة ! من انت حتى تتحدثي اليه لقد كنت تتعقبيننا لسبب آخر وسأجبرك على الاعتراف به !

رفعت يدها لتوجه لكمة اخرى لوجه تشوريكو ولكن شخصاً ما حال دون حدوث ذلك ، وقف رجل كبير في السن بينهما و اجبر الفتاة الشقراء على التوقف ، كانت ملامحه لا مبالية و عيناه سوداوان عميقتان قال بصوت آمر موبخ :

- توقفي عن هذا ! لم يأمرك احد بإستجوابها ثم انها فتاة ولايجوز ان نضربها !

ردت عليه الفتاة الشقراء بإمتعاض :

- ولكن سينباي ! كانت تتبعنا انها تعمل لصالحهم ولا شك ارادت الايقاع بشينسكي-ساما

ثم اضافت بحنق اكبر :

- وكف عن عنصريتك هذه انني امقتها !

قال الرجل الغريب وهو يمسح عرق جبينه :

- لست عنصرياً ولكنني مدافع عن حقوق المرأة !

سعلت تشوريكو بقوة ، لقد تعرضت لضربة مباشرة في وسطها ، بحكم خبرتها ادركت ان احد اضلاعها لم يكسر ، ربما مجرد كدمة مؤلمة ستلازمها لأيام ..

" شينسكي " تردد هذا الاسم في عقلها عدة مرات ، أيعقل انه اسمه ؟ لسبب ما بدأ ضربات قلبها بالتسارع ، أكانت في مكان قريب منه ؟ أم انها أخذت الى مكان آخر ليتم تعذيبها من قبل هؤلاء الاوغاد ؟ ولكن تلك الفتاة البغيضة تحدثت وكأنها تعمل لصالحه ، أكان وغداً مثلهم ؟

انتشلها من افكارها صوت شخص جديد دخل تلك الغرفة المظلمة ، تقدم من الفتاة الشقراء وهمس لها بكلمات ثم انسل خارجاً ، تنهدت الفتاة الشقراء بضيق و إلتفت ناحية الفتاة المقيدة

قالت لها بصوت يخفي حقداً :

- شينسكي-ساما يريد رؤيتك .. لابد انه قد توصل لقرار بشأنك

سكتت لبرهة ثم اضافت بخبث

- وارجو ان يكون قراره ان يتم قتلك بأكثر الطرق وحشية و إيلاماً ..

شعرت تشوريكو بعروقها وكأنها تتجمد .

—

سارت تشوريكو معصوبة العينين تقودها تلك الفتاة الشقراء الى حيث يوجد " شينسكي" كما قيل لها ، لم تجرأ على الاعتراض ولا على مناقشة الامر ، سارت طائعة كحمل يجر الى المذبحة .

تناهى الى مسامعها صوت باب ورقي يفتح ثم سمعت صوت الفتاة الشقراء يقول بنبرة ملاطفة لم تعهدها منها:

- لقد احضرتها شينسكي-ساما ~

سحبت تشوريكو الى داخل غرفة جديدة ثم اجبرت على الجلوس على الارض ، واخيراً ازالت الفتاة الشقراء العصابة من فوق عينيها ، فتحت عينيها ببطىء ثم اجالت بنظرة متفحصة المكان الذي جاءت اليه ..

كانت في غرفة واسعة يدخل اليها قدر وفير من اشعة الشمس ، تغطي الارضية حصائر التاتامي التقليدية وتزين الجدران بنقوش توحي بالفخامة… وهناك قريباً من نافذة دائرية الشكل جلس هو.. اطلقت شهقة خافتة رغماً عنها حين وقعت عيناها عليه ، يجلس على حافة النافذة و ينظر بإتجاه الخارج ، لايزال يرتدي ذلك الكيمونو الذي لم تنسه يوماً .. ويمسك بيده بقليون تقليدي ذا قبضة طويلة ، نفث دخاناً بإتجاه النافذة ثم ادار رأسه ببطىء ناحيتها ، لم ينظر اليها بل الى الفتاة الشقراء ، قال بصوت عميق هادىء آمراً :

-يمكنك مغادرة المكان ..

عارضته بسرعة وبحدة :

- لكن شينسكي-ساما ….

قاطعها بنظرة حادة اوقفت الدماء في عروقها ، بلعت ريقها بخوف وانسلت ببطىء مغادرة المكان.

راقبت تشوريكو الباب الورقي يغلق و اعتراها بعض الخوف لانها ايضاً رأت نظرته المحملة بالوعيد، تملكتها رغبة في مغادرة المكان حينها ولكن ولشدة خوفها لم تستطع الاتيان بأي حركة..

قطرة عرق باردة سالت من جبينها و في ذلك الحين سمعت صوته مخاطباً اياها هذه المرة :

- لم فعلتِ ذلك ؟

إتسعت عيناها دهشة حين ادارت رأسها بإتجاهه لم تعلم مالذي كان يقصده بكلامه لذا اخذت ترمقه بساؤل واضح ..

حرك يده بإتجاه رزمة اوراق على مقربة منه واخذ يضرب بكفه بخفة فوقها ، تحدث ثانية وكان في صوته شيء من خيبة الامل :

- جميع معلوماتك سليمة تماماً ، لا سوابق اجرامية ولا اي مخالفة للقانون لم نستغرق وقتاً طويلا في البحث فقد كنت تحملين بطاقة هويتك حين امسكناك وهذا تصرف مشين و ساذج من قبل جاسوس ..

" جاسوس .. مهلا انه مخطأ ! " صرخت في رأسها بسرعة ثم قالتها بصوت مسموع

- لا لا انني لم اكن اتجسس عليك مطلقاً !

رفع احدى حاجبيه غير مصدق ، ثم ابتسم بخبث ، لابد انه قد اعتاد على مثل هذه التصرفات من قبل الجواسيس الذين يقعون في الاسر ، لكنها كانت صادقة ولم يكن يعلم بذلك ، اخذت تشوريكو تلهث بخفوت و هي تحاول ترتيب الكلمات في راسها حتى تتمكن من توضيح الامر له ، لكنها عجزت عن الاتيان بشي يبرر موقفها ، كانت تتبعهم كالجواسيس و سبب سخيف كـ" اردت اكمال حديثنا الذي بدأناه في تلك الليلة العاصفة " من المستحيل لشي كهذا ان يزيل الشكوك التي احاطت بها بسبب تصرفها الغبي ، كم كانت ساذجة وغبية !

كانت تغمض عينيها وتعض على شفتيها بغضب وهي توبخ نفسها ، لم تعلم انه قد نهض من مكانه وجاء ليجلس على مقربة منها ، حين فتحت عينيها مجدداً رأته ، وللمرة الاولى من هذه المسافة القريبة ..

اتسعت عينيها وهي تحدق به مدهوشة و مأخوذة بما ترى ، كان وسيماً جداً لم تسنح لها الفرصة لتحدق اليه بتمعن من قبل ، شعرت بدقات قلبها تتسارع رغماً عنها .. بقيت تحدق اليه الى ان جاءها صوته العميق سائلاً :

- لصالح من تعملين ؟

افاقت من شرودها واعادها سؤاله الى الواقع المتأزم الذي ادخلت نفسها به ، اكمل حديثه وقد ازادت نظرته قسوة و تهديداً :

- ان كنت تعملين لصالح الحكومة فمن السهل عليهم تزوير سجلاتك ، ام انك تعملين لصالح الحركة الوطنية للثوار ؟

نفد صبرها فجأة وهي تستمع لسيل الاتهامات الباطلة الموجهة اليها ، قالت على الرغم من خوفها منه :

- انا لا اعمل لصالح احد ، اردت مقابلتك ثانية وحسب !

اتسعت عينه وكأنه لم يكن يتوقع منها ان تقول ذلك ، قال بتساؤل وحيرة :

- ثانية ؟ هل إلتقيتك من قبل ؟

تنهدت بخيبة امل ، هل تلاشت من ذاكرته تماماً ، قالت ببطىء و هي تصارع خيبتها :

-نعم .. قبل شهر تقريباً قرب البحر حين كان الجو عاصفاً.

ثم اضافت بيأس :

- وقد اخبرتني انك تحب ذلك الجو كثيراً …

ارجع رأسه للخلف قليلاً ثم قال بعد برهة :

- إذن فهذه انتِ ..

تهلل وجهها وقالت بسعادة :

- يسعدني انك تذكرتني ، اظن انك لم تميز وجهي حينها فالعاصفة كانت شديدة ، لكن لا يهم انا مسرورة انك لاتزال تتذكر لقاءنا ..

خفق قلبها بسعادة غامرة ، لم تدري سبب ذلك ولكنه تذكرها و قد اسعدها ذلك كما لم يسعدها اي شي آخر من قبل !

نظرت اليه ثانية ، وهذه المرة رأت شيئاً لم تلحظه من قبل ، كانت عينه اليمنى مضمدة بضمادة بيضاء تلتف حول رأسه ، اكان هكذا دائماً ؟ ام انه اصيب في فترة لاحقه ؟ كيف لها ان لا تلاحظ شيئاً كهذا ، قالت بصوت يملأه الاهتمام :

- هل انت بخير ؟

ادهشه سؤالها ، ثم رأها تمد يدها بإتجاهه وهي تقول :

- اتسمح لي بأن ألقي نظرة عليها ؟ انا ممرضة كما تعلم ….

قبل ان تصل يدها اليه ضرب كفها بقوة وبسرعة خاطفة ابعدتها عنه ، ثم رمقها بنظرة ملؤها الغضب و بحركة سريعة انقض عليها كما ينقض الاسد فوق فريسته ، حدث الامر بسرعة كبيرة

وجدت نفسها فجأة مثبتته فوق التاتامي تنظر اليه من فوقها وهو يمسك بإحدى يديدها ويمنعها من الحركة ، وتمسك يده الاخرى سيفاً يبعد نصله مسافة ضيئلة عن رقبتها ..

نظرت إليه بخوف انساها الالم الذي ألم بها نتيجة رميها بقوة بإتجاه الارض و بسبب ثقله الجاثم فوقها ، كانت تشعر بصعوبة التنفس و تحدق به بصمت بينما واصل النظر اليها بنفس النظرة الغاضبة و سيفه مهدداً بسلب حياتها في اي لحظة

قال بصوته العميق الذي يفضح حنقه و غضبه :

- لا تتخيلي انه بمجرد انني تحدثت اليك لمرة واحدة أنه يمكنك ان تزيلي الكلفة بيننا

زاد من قوة قبضته التي تمسك بها و شعرت بأن نصل السيف قد جرح رقبتها قليلاً ، بلعت ريقها بصعوبة و هي تشعر بتكور الدموع في عينيها وواصلت الاستماع اليه :

- اتعرفين لماذا اهدأ حين تثور العواصف ؟ انه الصوت الذي يسكن بداخلي ويقول لي بإستمرار اقتل اقتل اقتل اقتل اقتل .. لا اسمعه حين يكون صوت مدوي اشد منه يحيط بي تماما كتلك العاصفة ، لا شي يمكنه ان يهدأ ذلك الوحش الذي ينام بداخلي..

لم تعلم شوريكو اي وحش وقعت بين مخالبه .. لكنها في تلك اللحظة غفلت عن حقيقته .. لم ترد الا ان تحظى بفرصة ثانية للقاءه والتحدث اليه .. لم تخطط لأن يكون لقاؤهما بهذه الطريقة ابداً ولكن وبما انها هي الان برفقته فستنفذ رغبتها حتى ولو كان ذلك اخر ما تقوم به ..

استجمعت شجاعتها وقالت بصوت مرتجف متقطع :

انا آسفة.. لم اعرفك بنفسي.. ولم تسنح لي الفرصة لأعلم اسمك ، تصرفت بغباء .. اعذرني على وقاحتي ..

بلعت ريقها وقالت وهي تجبر نفسها على الابتسام :

- ادعى يامادا تشوريكو .. سعيدة بلقاءك .. ثانية ً.

اربكه قولها المفاجىء ولم يدري كيف يتصرف معها ، كانت على مقربة من الموت ، تحدث اليها بنبرة تحمل الوعيد بالموت ولكنها لم تأبه لذلك .. أيعقل انها تخفي صلابة تختلف عن مظهرها الضعيف ؟ ابعد سيفه عن رقبتها و اخذ يرمقها بتساؤل .. استعانت بالارض حتى تعتدل في جلوسها حين شعرت بتراخي قبضته التي كانت تمسك بها ، نظرت اليه نظرة امتنان وقالت :

-وانت ؟

ارتسمت بسمة غريبة على شفتيه وهو يعدل من جلسته وينظر اليها بإستغراب واضح ، لقد اثارت الفتاة اهتمامه ، قال وهو ينظر بإتجاهها بثبات :

-تاكاسوغي شينسكي.


End file.
